Lulu
Lulu is a prominent character in Dragon Quest Builders 2. She is a friend of the Builder and Malroth. All three of them meet for the first time after being stranded on the Isle of Awakening and begin turning it from a barren wasteland into a place desirable to live. Appearance Lulu sports a pink ponytail tied to the side and wears a blue dress. She wears a white undershirt and has a black ribbon around her waist. Personality Lulu is a stubborn and demanding girl, ordering things of the Builder from the moment they first meet. When she initially meets Malroth, the two constantly argue due to Malroth finding her extremely irritating. Over time, their disagreements appear to develop into more of a habit than legitimate arguments. Accompanying her stubbornness, she is also a fearless individual and supports the Builder on the Isle of Awakening, even in the face of attacks from the Children of Hargon. Like most characters in the game, she is unaware of Malroth's true nature as the Master of Destruction, but her opinions and interactions with him do not change after this revelation, and she continues to casually antagonize him. Biography Dragon Quest Builders 2 Lulu is woken up by the Builder and Malroth on the sands of the Isle of Awakening. As the trio are all alone, they band together (or, Lulu makes the builder do everything for her) to survive the night. The next morning, Lulu is furious that her breakfast was stolen and chases the thief up a nearby mountain, with the Builder and Malroth in tow. The thief, introducing himself as the "Hairy Hermit", encourages the Builder to restore the island and recommends a location to visit to gather materials. Lulu also wishes to rename the island "Lulutopia" and argues that Malroth's name idea, the "Evisceration Empire," is stupid. The Builder does not openly acknowledge either of their suggestions. When the Builder and Malroth depart, Lulu stays behind on the island. While her friends are elsewhere, she learns the layout of the island and has already drafted renovation plans for a river by the time her friends return. The pattern of Lulu staying behind on the island while the Builder and Malroth look for new materials repeats itself when the Builder returns from the second expedition at Khrumbul-Dun for metals. When the Builder returns to the island, Lulu introduces Shane, a shaman from the Children of Hargon, who claims to be interested in building. Lulu then helps the Builder construct a pyramid on the island at the recommendation of Babs and under the watchful eye of Shane. Unfortunately, her welcoming of Shane was a mistake and the shaman calls for his allies in the Children of Hargon to attack the island and capture the Builder. Lulu aids the Builder and Malroth in escaping the island while she stays behind. Like predicted, the monsters leave the island alone with the Builder gone, but Lulu is deeply worried when the Builder, Malroth, and Brownbeard do not return for several weeks. Lulu is nearly brought to tears when her friends return, having been captured by the Children of Hargon in the time they were gone. Lulu decides to host a small party for the Builder and Malroth, and provides the Builder with a blueprint of a small dock they can have their party on. That night the trio sits down and discusses the events of the past weeks and Lulu makes a horrific cake out of questionably cooked scallywinkles; Malroth thinks it is one of the best cakes (and perhaps one of the only) he has ever eaten in his entire life. Malroth then makes the Builder promise to stop him by force if he "changes", but refuses to elaborate when questioned, concerning Lulu and the Builder greatly. The Builder and Malroth decide to leave for an island called Moonbrooke to recruit people skilled in combat. Lulu is left on the Isle of Awakening once again. She is shocked when the Builder and Malroth return from Moonbrooke with their friendship nearly entirely sundered. Lulu makes several attempts to figure out what is wrong with Malroth, but he acts erratically and refuses to speak with her for more than a few words. Deciding to leave Malroth be for the time being, she, the Builder, and the other island residents begin construction of a castle on the island. After the castle's skeleton is partially completed, Shane returns and attempts to abduct the Builder again, but this attempt is thwarted by the new traps and soldiers from Moonbrooke. After the battle, Malroth is still off on his own, and the Builder makes a flag for the island. Lulu and the other residents compliment the Builder's flag design, but the meeting is interrupted when Hargon materializes with an unconscious Malroth and insults the new flag and the Builder. Hargon then details his plans to fully revive the Master of Destruction using the Builder's acts of building, which caused the power of destruction to begin growing again within Malroth. Hargon also reveals that the world they are in is nothing but one of his illusions, Hargon then leaves the dumbstruck group on their own. Everyone is distraught at this turn of events, but Lulu realizes that the portal Hargon left through is still open and encourages the Builder to quickly leave through it to rescue Malroth. Lulu is, once again, left behind on the Isle of Awakening. After the Builder leaves through the portal, Lulu and the other residents witness the world falling into oblivion due to Malroth being fully transformed into the Master of Destruction, though the deterioration appears to stop partway through, leaving the world plunged in impenetrable darkness. This terrifies everyone on the island, but Lulu continues to wait near the shore for the return of the Builder and Malroth. Her patience is rewarded as the two return from the conflict with Hargon and Malroth's true form mostly unharmed. Lulu then compels the pair to go to the top of the mountain of the island and the Builder and Malroth are able to recreate the illusory world into a real one, preventing it from fading out of existence with Hargon's defeat. After things have calmed down, Malroth mentions that there is nothing stopping Lulu, Brownbeard, and the Builder from returning to their own world now, but they appear to decide against it for the time being. Abilities While Lulu can be added to the Builder's party with the Resident's Registrar like most of the other named computer-controlled characters, she is mostly helpless and cannot be given weapons. She is capable of assisting in the construction of blueprints and can make use of the rooms the builder constructs. Origins Lulu, before being abducted, lived with her parents in Rippleport. She mentions that her parents were killed during her abduction. It is later revealed that the world that the Builder and Malroth are exploring is nothing but an illusion created by Hargon. The only people in the entire illusory world that are from the real one are the Builder, Malroth, Lulu, and Brownbeard. Gallery Other languages Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 characters